mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 7
Gameplay Mechanics in Mafia III describes gameplay features in Mafia III. Description Mafia III features a host of gameplay mechanics to offer multiple options and features while progressing through the game's many missions. As the player progresses through the game, on-screen tutorial images will appear when the player first encounters a new mechanic and give them a brief explanation on the feature or task. This guide will attempt to briefly explain many of these features and others not mentioned. Controls Specific control functions for your gaming platform can be found by going to Pause Menu > Options > Controls and selecting either Controller Preset or Keyboard Remapping accordingly. In-Game Time While no in-game clock is available, one in-game day is equal to about one hour of uninterrupted gameplay. Time spent in the pause menu, cutscenes and mission scripted time changes may effect this. Economy Earning Money Lincoln can earn money from his underbosses through Kickback, which is based on a percentage of their total earn. The maximum percentage is 2% and is paid every 24 in-game hours. It's important to note that kickback does not accumulate and the clock is only reset once it's collected. Lincoln can also gain money by robbing businesses, many of which keep a Cash Box, stealing it from enemy locations or taking it of the ones he's killed. Money at enemy locations and rackets will be displayed on your mini-map by the "$" sign or a green dot with an up or down arrow if it's on a different floor or elevation. Wallet and Bank The money Lincoln picks up is added to his wallet. This money is susceptible to loss if he is killed so it is advisable to place it in his bank, either by visiting his Stash House and placing it in the safe or later by taking advantage of the Consigliere perk. Spending Money All business is transacted through one in-game merchant known as the Arms Dealer. He sells all weapons, ammunition and supplies. He also sells various vehicle, weapon and upgrades for Lincoln as they become available through various Perks. He can be called up through the menu wheel anywhere in New Bordeaux and he will arrive at Lincoln's location in short order. Weapons and supplies may also be picked up free of charge at various locations around the city, see the specific weapon or location pages for what's available nearby. Map and Waypoints Mini-Map The mini-map give Lincoln a quick view of his surrounding area. The mini-map also highlights nearby friends, enemies, objectives, and any other points of interest. A white route will indicate the most efficient path to your next objective while in a vehicle. Main Map Entering the pause menu shows the complete map of New Bordeaux and Bayou Fantom. Chapters, missions, and objectives are all revealed on the maps with unique icons. These icons remain visible on the map no matter what zoom percentage is used. However, smaller icons such as locations, health, fuses and collectibles will not materialize until you zoom into the map at least 50% and only if you have wiretapped that area. Using Waypoints Waypoints can be set on any objective, map marker or location. Once set and while inside a vehicle, a white or green line will show the most direct route to your selection on the main and mini-map. A distance meter will appear giving the distance to your destination in meters and road signs will indicate the direction and turns as they approach. While on foot, only the distance meter will show and can be followed directly to your destination. This can be especially helpful when looking for fuses or collectibles. Place a waypoint on any of the green or blue icons and the meter will lead you to it. As you near the object, the elevation of the distance meter will also indicate if the object is above or below your present location. Once you're close enough, Intel View can also be used to aid in finding these items. Intel View Intel View allows Lincoln to exploit his situational awareness. Entering Intel View highlights every enemy you’ve spotted in red, even when they're behind walls. These enemy will also be displayed as red blips on the mini-map in or out of Intel View. Wiretapping an area's junction box will highlight all nearby enemies regardless if they've been already spotted or not. You will also receive vital information, such as locations of health, weapon and armor lockers, collectibles, entry points, and good sniper positions. A wiretapped Intel View also labels enemy targets if they are Sentries or a special target. Inside Man Inside man is offered with level two of the Consigliere perk. This can replace a some limited features of wiretapping by showing all nearby enemy on your mini-map and (need to double check this) highlighting all nearby enemy in intel view. Game guide states it only shows enemy locations on your map. Health Health Bars Health is shown as green bars above the mini-map. The base amount is two bars which can be increased to a maximum of five bars through the Mob Doctor perk. A health bar that has been partially drained will replenish itself over time, but once they're completely drained it will take an Adrenaline Shot to refill it. Stamina and Recovery Stamina determines the distance that Lincoln can sprint or swim fast. It's baseline begins at about 7 seconds sprint or swim time, followed by about 6 seconds at normal speeds before he can go again. The speed in which health replenishes and the amount of Adrenaline needed to completely refill all health bars is dependent on Lincoln's recovery rate, which has a baseline of one shot per bar. Stamina and recovery rates can both be increased through the Mob Doctor perk. *Stamina baseline: 7 second run time (50 meters distance), 6 seconds to recover. Seven second swim fast time (23 meters distance), 6 second recovery. *Stamina level two: Tac-Vests Wearing a Tac-Vest protects Lincoln from damage. Any damage received from gunfire, melee combat, falls and even vehicle collisions will be removed from the Tac-Vest until it's depleted. The Tac-Vest's condition is represented by a blue line above the health bars. Death If Lincoln dies any progress from his current mission will be lost as well as about one half of any cash contained in his wallet. He will then respawn at the nearest safehouse, currently owned racket or some other safe location. Weapons and Gear Crowbar The crowbar is used in Lock Pulling. Lock Pulling is a covert way to infiltrate locked doors as well as the only method of opening a Junction Box. On doors you get three attempts, after that you have to kick door, which will draw attention of anyone nearby. On junction boxes a miss exits you from the operation and you will have to redo it. There is no number of missed attempts on junction boxes. When Lock Pulling, the smaller you get the green section on the first step, the larger it will be on the second. Combat Knife During Thicker Than Blood, Lincoln will recover his Combat Knife and it will remain in his inventory from then on. While it does not appear with other weapons in the wheel menu, it is automatically taken out during stealthy, lethal takedowns. The Combat Knife will neutralize an enemy permanently. Firearms Lincoln can only carry two firearms at any given time. This consists of one single-handed weapon and one two-handed one. If another weapon is picked up, the current one of that type will be dropped, but may be picked back up as long as Lincoln remains in the immediate area. Weapons can be selected by entering the wheel menu or using the change weapon button. Ammunition Ammunition is restricted to the weapons full load capacity plus an additional ???? rounds. The additional capacity may be increased through the Gunsmith perk. Ammunition can also be picked up off of fallen enemy and other weapons located in the area. Simply walk over or near the weapon to automatically pick up any spare ammo it holds. Ammunition is not restricted to the exact weapon you're carrying, any similar weapon will yield usable ammo. The Enemy Sentries and Reinforcements Most enemy locations will have one or more Sentries. These men are lookouts who will call in reinforcements if they spot Lincoln in the area they're patrolling. It is advisable to neutralize a sentry by either killing him or cutting the phone lines through the Operator perk before he has a chance to call in reinforcements. If reinforcements are called, they'll arrive quickly and typically consist of two cars with four men each. These reinforcements are specifically trained in taking out enemy infiltrators and are therefor stronger and much more aggressive than the standard foe. They will charge at Lincoln from multiple angles and even climb over fences or obstacles to reach him. Enforcers A racket boss's heaviest hitters are his enforcers. Killing enforcers hurts the racket boss's cash and loosens his control over the racket. Keep in mind that any enforcers left alive before you confront the racket boss will be waiting alongside their boss at the racket takeover. For this reason, it's a good idea to take out the enforcers before you confront the boss himself. Enemy Respawns Enemies will respawn almost immediately if the area is left before the objective is completed. Even straying too far away while exploring an area for nearby collectibles or other items may trigger previously cleared area to repopulate with new enemies. Police Openly engaging in battle on the streets of New Bordeaux may attract the unwanted attention of the Police. Police response time depends on the district you're in, but once engaged they're quick to send in reinforcements and are more deadly than the enemies you face otherwise. Civilians may also call the police if they witness Lincoln commit a crime, display a firearm or when engaged in combat even if he has no weapon equipped. Police Zones The police may be called off and will even ignore crime for short periods of time by using the Police Dispatcher perk. The amount of time and level of police zone that can be cleared depends on the perks current level. Blue police zones are represented by a blue shaded circle on your map and mean the police are currently looking for Lincoln. A blue zone may be called off with the perk from level one or Lincoln can simply escape the zone or hide from police within it until the search is called off. Red police zones are represented by a red shaded circle on your map and indicate that the police have spotted Lincoln and are either in pursuit or engaged in combat with him. Red zones may be called off with the perk once it has reached level four or Lincoln may try to escape to safety. Alligators Alligators infest the waterways of not only Bayou Fantom, but the entire city of New Bordeaux and can be an especially deadly predator. Exercise caution while swimming as they are especially adept at stalking their prey and attacking without warning. As weapons can not be fired while in water, it's advisable to reserve your stamina while swimming to escape their attacks. District Takeovers New Bordeaux has nine districts, each containing two Rackets. Taking over a racket requires Lincoln to damage it to the point that it's no longer able to create any income. This will cause the Racket Boss to step in and try to get things back on track, giving Lincoln the opportunity to take them down as well. Rackets and districts may be started once they're assigned and worked in any order or even simultaneously. Targets of Opportunity Targets of opportunity consist of money, equipment, supplies or personnel the racket depends upon to operate and make profit. The location of these targets will be marked on the map with an icon for that racket. Targets are often supplies that need to be destroyed by either smashing, burning or exploding them. To smash or burn them, approach the item and follow the on screen prompt. To blow up an item, either shoot or use an explosive on them. Many targets will have a container of gasoline or other combustible material placed within or nearby that can be shot. Other items may require the use of explosives. Tailing Some objectives will require finding and then tailing a person to their destination. To do this, begin following their vehicle until the tailing meter is displayed. The tailing meter will fill when any act that draws attention to Lincoln is performed. Actions like following too close, stopping for no reason, driving on the wrong side of the road, hitting other vehicles, endangering pedestrians or causing other vehicles to honk will fill the meter. If the meter fills completely, the subject will stop, exit their vehicle and open fire. Racket and District Assignment As Lincoln takes over each racket he will assign one of his underbosses to temporarily run things while he goes after the rest of that district. Underbosses will offer favors in addition to their normal Perks in order to gain the racket for themselves. Once both rackets and the main boss for a district has been dealt with, Lincoln will hold a Sitdown and assign the entire district to one underboss permanently. Which one is up to player choice and does not need to be the one(s) currently assigned to the rackets. Taking rackets away from an underboss will cause their loyalty to lower and Lincoln will lose perks to correspond with the decreased income, though any favors received will be kept. This may also decrease the amount of Kickback the underboss pays and if done repeatedly will cause that underboss to turn against Lincoln, bringing about a Betrayal Mission in which Lincoln will have to kill them. Combat Melee Using a melee attack on civilians will put them down with one hit. In combat with enemies, multiple punches are required to subdue an opponent. If you are holding a weapon, your melee attacks are stronger and the same is true for the attacking enemy. It is also possible to get a one hit kill while running at an enemy head on. To achieve this, run at the enemy, ending your encounter with a punch, which becomes a takedown if done correctly. Counter Attacks During melee combat you may be prompted to execute a counterattack. If you're successful Lincoln performs a finishing move that wins the battle. This often results in Lincoln flipping the enemy over, slamming him to the ground, and hitting him with whatever weapon is in hand or stomping on their head. This prompt may also appear when you rush an enemy and can achieve a one hit kill. Whistle Whistling draws enemy awareness. Use it while stalking to thin out groups of enemies or to draw them away. Most enemies will typically investigate a noise one at a time. With patience, you can lure multiple enemies into a kill zone killing each with a silent takedown, one after the other. With intel and careful positioning, you can often draw attention to your main target first and avoid the rest of his men. Stealth Takedowns Stealth takedowns can be performed from cover or by sneaking up on an unsuspecting enemy. Using silenced weapons, such as the Silentium pistol which is available free of charge from the Arms Dealer, will help in keeping the enemies awareness of Lincoln to a minimum. Performing a stealth takedown on an enemy will usually result in temporarily stunning those who witness the event. Lincoln can use this to his advantage to either take that enemy out quietly or escape to cover elsewhere. If no other weapon is equipped, the combat knife will be used for all stealth takedowns. You may also select the non-lethal options by going into the Pause Menu > Options > Game > Melee Takedowns > Lethal or Non-Lethal. Regardless of option chosen, fallen enemy stay down permanently. The only difference is the amount of blood and violence shown in-game. Brutal Takedowns When engaged in melee combat you may perform a brutal takedown on an enemy. Notice when engaged in melee with an enemy that the attack button's outer edge is actually a gauge. This gauge fills as you press and hold the Attack button. During melee combat, simply press and hold the Attack button until the red line in the attack gauge enters the white zone and then quickly release the Attack button. If successful Lincoln performs a Brutal Takedown accompanied by a unique attack animation that coincides with the weapon currently held. If no weapon is held, Lincoln will stab the enemy multiple times in the face with his knife. Brutal takedowns can be tricky, as an enemy can disrupt your attack while you're attempting to fill the Brutal Takedown gauge. If you continue to attack the enemy without executing the Brutal Takedown, Lincoln will eventually defeat the enemy with a finishing move or be pushed back. Also look for the counterattack prompt to finish the fight quickly. Vehicle Combat While carrying a handgun and while behind the wheel of a vehicle you can engage in vehicle combat. Once your weapon is equipped, you will be able to cycle through targets in and around the target vehicle. Targets will cycle through vulnerable tires, engine, driver, and passengers. Green triangles appear in the selection when you have acquired a locked on shot. Once an enemy has exited the vehicle, he is no longer a selectable target and you must use free aim. To ram a vehicle, steer into enemy vehicles and press the corresponding button to take them out with a ram move, causing major damage that can disable the target vehicle. Interrogations From time to time Lincoln will have to interrogate informants for information. These individuals will first need to be subdued, then once Lincoln has his knife to their throat he can intimidate them into talking. Most informants will flee at the first sign of trouble, forcing Lincoln to chase them down. If they are not caught quickly, they will get into a nearby vehicle and attempt to drive off, leading to the Drive Like a Madman mini-game. Informants can not die until they're under Lincoln's control, so an easy way to prevent them from fleeing is to shoot them until they drop to the ground. You can then concentrate on the other enemy in the area and deal with the informant when clear. Drive like a madman Drive like a madman is an interrogation method that requires Lincoln to scare an informant into talking by driving dangerously until the person gives in and tells him what he knows. Once started, a progress bar will appear at the top of the screen that will fill as you drive dangerously. Things that will make the meter increase are speeding, driving on the wrong side of the road, collisions or near collisions, taking jumps and other dangerous stations. The meter will also decrease if you drive to safely. Driving too slow may also make the informant jump out and flee. Recruitment vs Killing If you have wiretapped the surrounding area, Lincoln will be given a choice to either kill or recruit certain informants and racket bosses. This choice will usually be accompanied with a monetary incentive of a small amount of cash now, or adding a larger amount of earn to that racket. From a financial standpoint, killing informants and bosses will almost always yield the higher reward. Recruitment only increases the rackets initial earn, not it's maximum. Without any recruitment, each racket will start off exactly $20,000 short of it's maximum earn. Subsequently, each Trafficking Mission will raise that earn the same amount, rendering any increase from recruitment irrelevant. Even if you chose not to do the trafficking missions, Lincoln receives a maximum of 2% of a rackets earn in Kickback, which is paid every 24 in-game hours. As an example, if an enemy offers $1000 cash when killed versus adding $2000 in earn when recruited, it would take a minimum of 25 in-game days before you broke even on the $1000 cash you gave up, assuming you manage to collect your kickback as soon as it becomes available every game day. Informants and racket bosses disappear from the game immediately after confronting them regardless of their being killed or recruited. Other Gameplay Mechanics *Wiretapping: See Wiretap. *Sitdowns: See Sitdown. *Racket Earn and Kickback: See Kickback. *Perks and Favors: See Perks in Mafia III. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Category:Site Administration